Rogue the Bat (Original Version)
CONTENT: This page was established before the Appropriate Content Specifics was established, and is protected as such. It does not, however, reflect our current policies, and is not condoned by the community. "THIS PAGE WILL BE REBOOTED SOON"- KFG Rogue the Bat is the twin brother of Rouge the Bat , but rather than earning his money through thievery, he works as a male stripper at the Half Moon Club and occasionally partakes in modeling for Playgirl Magazine. Though he has the admiration of many girls and the envy of numerous men, Rogue only has eyes for Knuckles , who he and Rouge have an unspoken rivalry over. As of November 2, 2013, Rogue, along with some of lePossionRouge's other characters, has been adopted by KnucklesFanGirl (a.k.a.: KFG). While lePoissonRouge will continue to collaborate with her sister on these characters' designs and such, she is not responsible for all future updates. Concept and Creation Originally, Rogue had been lePoissonRouge's accidental mispronunciation of Rouge's name (despite it being in her own username), but after a period of bantering with her sister (KnucklesFanGirl ), Rogue became his own character and thus was born as a brain-baby. lePoissonRouge considered making him nothing more than the gender-bent joke of Rouge, but the more she pondered his character, the more developed Rogue became. He acquired a deeper background and more traits, and as his character grew, he became less of a joke character and more of an original one. Alas, his name shall forever remain a variant of Rouge, for lePoissonRouge believes that it could easily work as the name of a twin sibling in real life. Traits Rogue can be very flirtatious and licentious, especially when at work, but his fear of heartbreak causes him to recede into a figurative shell when in the presence of men he admires. Due to his struggle with depression, he commonly relies on drugs to help him be more outgoing and share his "uncomfortable" sense of humor. His jokes usually include sexual innuendo or invading someone's comfort zone, but he almost always finds a way to make people laugh afterward. When sober, Rogue can still be a fun bat, but more often does he act solemn, reclusive, and apathetic. His attitude in this state improves when enjoying the company of Rouge or Knuckles, and sometimes his sober self becomes more happy when among other friends, but they usually encourage him to get high and/or drunk with them, so his uninebriated self does not last for long. Rogue can get very emotional at times, but the only people he will reveal his feelings to are those close to him; otherwise, he maintains a calm, collected facade, only to shatter it when convinced that he is completely and utterly alone. History Rogue was born to an aristocratic family that owned a large estate and attributed their wealth to his father's high-end clothing company, though much of it was reputed to have stemmed from inheritance and nepotism. He and his sister were educated privately by tutors and found interaction with other children only when their parents brought them along to casual business meetings, parties, and stores. Partly due to this isolation, Rogue and Rouge were best friends growing up and were frequently known to play dress-up, do each other's makeup and hair, play with the infinite dolls their mother bought for Rouge, and various other "girly" activities. Rogue became a disappointment to his father because of this, for he had hoped that his son would take over the business one day, but as a robust, assertive, and commanding man--the complete opposite of what he was embracing. In an effort to reverse his behaviour, he sent Rogue to an all-boys boarding school until he was 15-years-old, when Rogue decided to drop out and attempt to live on his own. During school, Rogue became addicted to various drugs as a way of coping with the depression he experienced from his father's perpetual disapproval and, after discovering his sexuality, the cruelty from other boys who failed to reconcile that a "queer" shared their dorms. The teasing, bullying, and addiction eventually caused him to drop out, but the only relative he contacted afterward was Rouge. His parents had received letters from the school about fights he participated in and instances of illegal substances being found in his dorm, but they were never informed what the causes were. Rouge was the only one he confessed to about his addictions and sexuality, for though he swore that his parents' opinions (especially his father's) held no weight over him anymore, he still quietly feared becoming even less in their eyes. Shortly after dropping out and speaking with Rouge, Rogue severed nearly all ties to his family and sought a new life as a stripper deep in the city. He feared ruining his sister's life by keeping her in his, therefore the only connection he provided her with was a cellphone number that he told her to only call in case of an emergency. The next time he spoke to her was two years later, when he failed to pay one of his dealers and had to borrow money from her to erase his debt. After that, there was another year of silence, but one day he received a call from Rouge after she was arrested for stealing a gem from a new exhibit at the museum. He couldn't bail her out, but that night they concluded that there was nothing to gain from keeping themselves separate, and after Rouge was released from prison upon request from G.U.N. , they had regular contact with each other over the phone. In Rouge's quest to find Chaos Emeralds and other valuable jewels, Rogue became a source of information to her about the whereabouts of such items, for he met all sorts of people in his line of work who harbored secrets that they would only tell when inebriated and/or trying to impress a handsome stranger such as himself. While walking home one night and calling Rouge to inform her of a possible stone known as the "Master Emerald ," he passed Knuckles on the street, who overheard him and began asking what he knew about the Master Emerald. Rogue told him hardly anything, but he found Knuckles to be quite attractive and, after meeting him other times on the street and when helping Rouge, developed an ever deepening crush that closely resembled unrequited love. Rouge noticed this, but chose not to mention or acknowledge it. Current Life As a legal adult, Rogue works at the Half Moon Club as a male stripper and is occasionally called in to do photoshoots for Playgirl Magazine. While he mostly entertains young women, the only romantic company he keeps is that of men. He and Rouge share an unspoken rivalry over the affections of Knuckles, though it is not large enough to tear them apart. Sometimes he will be requested to conduct reconnaissance for G.U.N., but he does this only as a freelance job and refuses to be employed by them. Theme Songs These theme songs will almost always be AMVs because they're more entertaining to watch than lyric videos. If you would like to see the lyrics, by all means feel free to look them up yourselves. While Rogue's creator enjoys applying songs about sexiness and fabulocity to his character, he does in fact have a very deep, serious background, and it would be an insult for his creator not to acknowledge this with a song that befits it. Therefore, his main theme song is Life is Beautiful by Sixx AM. This theme song is Håll Om Mig due to its fabulocity and Swedish-ness. His third theme song is I'm Just That Sexy because indeed, Rogue is very sexy. So sexy that he can bend a straight echidna into the shape of a rainbow. Category:Bats Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Neutral Category:PRE-ACS